Midnight Walk (Severus Snape Love Story) One-shot
by SilverSnape31
Summary: Severus Snape was having a little walk that night when he came across by someone. Someone who was very mysterious. Will they fall in love with each other? What will happen in their future?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything about the world of Harry Potter. I also do not own the cover. Thank you!

A/N: Hello. I hope you will enjoy this. Sorry for wrong grammars. Any comments and review are welcome. Thank you!

It was dark outside. The only light that can be seen was the light coming from the castle and the moon. The cold wind was billowing his cloak and hair. He was out again to have a fresh air and escape the reality behind. For him, when he was outside, he felt more comfortable. Being alone in the dark gave him time to think. For him, the dark is a good companion. It was past the curfew time so he didn't have to worry for any students to see him outside.  
He made his way towards the lake and lean against the tree, gazing at the reflection of the moon in the lake. He was lost in his thoughts and he didn't notice he was not alone any more . Someone was watching him behind. Suddenly, he heard a breaking of twigs behind a tree which snap him out of his revere He quickly turned towards the direction of the sound and grasped his wand tightly. He frowned and muttered something under his breath.  
"Lumos." He hissed and then, his wand cast a light. He then made his way towards the woods. He was curious as to what is that and he was not afraid if it was a human of some kind of creature. He felt someone's presence and that, he was being watched.  
"Show your self." He hissed in a deadly tone that will scare any students to death. Nothing happen so he continue to look around and search for any movement. If it was a student, he was sure to give him a month full of detention for being out this late night.  
"Are you deaf? Are you a coward to hide behind the trees?" He said again trying to convince himself that it was a human and not an animal. He was about to shout again when something caught his attention. A woman's head poked behind a tree. His eyes widened but he quickly recovered from his shock. He deepen his frown in wonder. What the hell was a woman doing out here in the dark and to top it all, a naked one? She was wearing nothing so she was hiding behind a tree. He can see her face and wet wavy brown hair and exposed shoulders. She was probably above twenty years old so she was not a student here. He raised his wand to her face to see her more. She squinted at the light so he lowered his wand.  
"Speak." He hissed as he gazed at her silver eyes which hold so much feelings. Worried? Afraid? Wait, why is her hair wet? There's no rain earlier, right? Since when did I care for anybody's business? He raised his eyebrow as she continue to stare at him. Great, now, my night is ruined by a woman I don't know.  
"Surely, you have a tongue to speak right?" She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. The cold wind blew again, she shivered a bit and he was not numb to see that. He took off his cloak and handed it to her without a word. She seemed reluctant at first, when he was about to say something, she quickly grab it to him. She came out of the tree to get it and he have to look away. He didn't want to see anything he was not supposed to see. She studied it first and slowly covered her body body with it. He muttered 'dunderhead' in his breath. Since she was busy wearing it, she probably didn't heard it. When she was finished wearing his cloak, she looked at the ground and waited for him to say someting. Many questions flood through his mind and he didn't know what to ask first.  
"Now, are you going to speak, or are we going to stand here all night in silence?" He asked in a bored tone. She stared at him and shook her head. He was becoming irritated and this woman was getting in his nerves.  
"Did you cut your tongue or something?" he hissed causing her to took a step backwards. He waited for her to say something again, but nothing happen. He was wasting his time with a woman he didn't know and a woman who was probably mad and insane. Walking in the dark alone and nude. Who's in their right mind will do something like that? He folded his hands in his chest and waited again. He heard her sighed and waited for her to begin. Is it really hard for someone to speak?  
"I-I am Aqua. T-thank you for this." She said softly and look at the ground, blushing. 'At last! She finally speak.' he thought to himself.  
"Severus Snape. Now, what are you doing here? Where are you from and why are you wearing nothing?"  
"I-I...Just walking...I'm from..." Suddenly, there was a blue ball of light floating towards her. He have to stop his mouth to drop open since it was a very unSnape like manner. It came to a stop beside her ear. It looks like talking to her and she seemed to understand it.  
"What are you doing?" He was confused because he never saw something like that before. He griped his wand more tightly. Many questions flooded in his mind. Before he could ask her again, the light suddenly vanished out of thin air with a blink of his eyes.  
"S-Sorry. I have to go now. T-Thank you again. Its nice meeting you." Before he could reply, she did something he didn't expect. She stood in her tiptoes since he was taller than her and kissed his right cheek. She smiled at him while he was frozen in the spot. She quickly run away from him and disappear in the thin air just like the ball with his cloak. He touched the spot where she kissed him with his left hand and regain his composure. He shook his head and headed towards the castle. Instead of being at peace outside the castle, he met a girl full of mystery. Can he sleep peacefully this night?

The next day, she was still in his mind. He was curious at her. She was full of mystery and he wanted to solve her. He hate to admit it, but he was looking forward to see her again. He choose to have breakfast in his quarters to avoid the staffs and the old coot. Nothing change in daily routine. Teach the dunderhead eat lunch, teach the dunderhead again, brew some potion in his break and then head to the great hall for dinner.  
While eating dinner, he can see in the corner of his eyes that the old coot was always looking at his direction. He don't want to talk to him yet, but that was impossible seeing the old coot had something to tell him after dinner. When he finished his dinner, he was about to leave when the head master stood up and walked towards him.  
"Severus, a word please." Together, they walk to the head master's office in silence. Once the head master was seated in his chair, he indicated to Severus to seat in the chair in front of him.  
"Do you want some lemon drop, my boy?" He know that the old coot was in pain again so he reach for his arm and muttered something when his wand touched his arm. Once he was finished, he was about to leave with out a word when the old coot stop him.  
"Thank you Severus." There's nothing more he can say to him. He was about to do something he doesn't like and there's nothing that can stop it. It was one of the reasons why he was out for a little walk every night. He want to escape the reality , his destiny to kill one of the great wizard of the world. Without turning back, he exited his office and headed to his quarters.  
He found him self grading the papers of his dunderhead students. He was not sure if he wants to see her this night. He was contemplating the idea of maybe it was just some sort of prank played by his students to him. When he was finished grading it, it was past the curfew time again, just like last night. He made his decision, and decide to see her again, just to pull her out of his mind. Grabbing his spare cloak again since he gave one to her, he made his way towards the lake.  
It was colder outside and as he came closer to the lake, he can see the silhouette of a woman siting under a tree near the lake. She was looking above the sky, admiring the beauty of the moon and the stars. She was still wearing his cloak and the only difference was that, its also wet just like her hair. When she notice him, she smiled at him and patted the ground beside her, indicating him to sit beside her. He stop first and waited for her to say anything.  
"Good evening Mr. Snape." He didn't return her smile. He just greet her back in a cold tone.  
"Good evening too Ms. Aqua?" He sat down beside her, making sure to have a perfect distance between them. He question her because he's not sure if she only have a single name. She only nod at him and didn't say more. Silence was deafening for the both of them. The only sound that can be heard was the sound of trees blown by the cold wind. He was the first to break the silence by asking her a question.  
"So, now, can you answer my question? Where are you from?" He asked her while looking at the silhouette of the mountains.  
"I-I live here. How about you?" He frown and wonder if she's telling lies. No one can live alone here right?  
"What do you mean by here? Of course I live in the castle."  
"What do you do inside the castle?" He was becoming impatient, maybe she was just playing jokes with him.  
"Look are you playing jokes with me? Tell me the truth, where do you live? No one can live in this kind of place and how come I never see you before?" She bit her lip. She was not yet ready to tell him the truth, but maybe there's nothing more she can do to hide the truth. He will know it someday, why not tell it to him now? She opened and close her mouth. She was very hesitant to answer him first.  
"I 'm telling the truth. I-I live here." She pointed her right hand to the lake. He was confused at first but when realization hit him, he was shocked. He stood up and she looked more scared.  
"No, you're not. That's...That's impossible. Tell me the TRUTH!" He shouted causing her to flinched. He was the first guy she ever met. She was afraid of human to see her in human form. She was afraid of rejection so she never show her self for many long years. She was special because she was the only one in their kind that can transform into a human. She didn't know how it happen. It just happen one day, when she decided to see the world outside. So when she came out of the water, her body started to change and then she transformed into a human. He didn't what to do. He watched her stood up also as a single tear escape he eyes.  
"I-I'm telling the truth." She started to move and she was about to went back to the lake when he stop her.  
"W-Wait." He heard him self stop her from leaving. She stopped as she looked into his eyes. He looked so confused and so shocked.  
"A-Are you really a..."  
"Yes."  
"What...How does it happen?" She hugged the cloak tighter when the cold wind blew again.  
"I-I don't know." She was shivering now and he hate to see her like that.  
"Come to me inside the castle." He doesn't know why he was inviting a stranger inside the castle. But he was not numb to see her shivering from the cold wind.  
"S-Sorry, what did you-?" He had to stop hi self from rolling his eyes. She was confused, does he really want her to come with him in the castle. She always over look at that castle ever since she can transform into a human. It was her dream to go inside it and meet other people. She want to have friends who will accept her with or without knowing her true form.  
"Come with me inside the castle, its warm inside." She smiled at him and she have to stop her self from hugging him.  
"T-Thank you! I-Its my dream to go inside that castle!" Seeing her shiver even more, he grab his wand inside his pocket and flickered it to her, making her warm.  
"Thank you!" They walked towards the castle. He was ahead of her and she have to concentrate more in walking to prevent her to trip to anything. He opened the gate with the flick of his wand and when they were inside the castle, she looked around in owe. It was beautiful inside. There were a lot of paintings and it was more beautiful than inside.  
"Will you please close your mouth?" She blushed, closing her mouth. They walked in silence again. Once they reached his quarters, he waved his wand again and muttered his password. The place was so cozy and it was her first time to see a room. The only thing that she know was, there were two kinds of human. A witch or a wizard and a muggle. She know about the magic of the witch and the wizard that came from their wand. She also knew some kind of creatures. They can even talk to the animals if they like. He lit the fire in the fire place and gestured her to sat down in the couch in front of fire. He called for a house elf for some teas and biscuits before siting down beside her.  
When the food arrived, they began to talk although he was very uncomfortable with her.  
"Drink this. It will help you warm." She took it from him reluctantly and studied it first.  
"Its a tea, and these are biscuits. He said before she can even ask. He took a sip and grab a piece of biscuit. She mimicked him and was delighted by the taste of it.  
"Wow. Its so delicious." She smiled at him and he had to stop him self from laughing at her. He noticed that she didn't wear anything so he think about getting her some clothes first.  
"Wait for me here." She nod and he went to his room and into his wardrobes and grab a black t-shirt and a pants. He throw it into his bed. He waved his wand and muttered something to transfigure it into a dress fitting her. He grab it and made his way back at her. He handed it to her and she stared at it.  
"What are these?" She asked while he roll his eyes.  
"Wear this." She was about to take off her clothes when he stop her.  
"Don't! Go inside my room!" She wondered why but followed him. When she was finished, she emerge from his room wearing a black shirt and black pants. She sat down again and put his cloak in the table in front of them.  
"Okay, first thing's first." He began and then continue,  
"Never wear anything in front of any human, its inappropriate! Always wear some clothes!" She was living under a rock so she doesn't know a lot of things. It was natural for their kind to wear anything.  
"Okay." That's all she said and stare at the fire again. She was happy to have a company of a human.  
"Thank you very much for this. I've been waiting for a long time to meet a human. Thank you for accepting me. I was so afraid that you will humiliate me for being who I am. It was my dream to enter this castle and to be treat as a human too."  
"Why did you became a human?"  
"I don't know. Maybe wishing in a star is true. I wish to be a human someday and then suddenly, one night, when I came out the water and inhale and try the air, I suddenly transform into a human. I can change into any form any time. For many years, I practice to control it and I always hide from human. You are the first guy I met."  
"Why are you watching me behind? How many years are you hiding from the us?"  
"Seriously speaking, I don't know. I was watching you behind because I'm afraid to come out and you look different from every human I see."  
"I was different because I am a professor. I know you saw a lot of students so how did you do it?"  
"Do what?  
"Hide from people? Wait, I think I know what the answer is." She look at him wondering what is his answer.  
"They are all dunderhead to notice you." With this, she burst out laughing and he slightly smirk at her.  
"What's so funny about it?" He asked while she recovered from laughing.  
"The way you said it. Its like every student living here in the castle are dunderhead."  
"Crystal clear. So, what are your plans now?" She smiled and looked around again, while thinking of the things she want to do.  
"C-Can I stay here for a while?" She then turned towards his surprised face and tried to look into the deep of his eyes.  
"What do you mean stay?" 'Does she lost her senses? Does she know what she's talking about?' He asked to him self.  
"Stay here for a while. I want to explore the castle with you. But if you don't like, I can leave immediately " He was surprised by what she said but not only about that. Its the idea that someone wants to stay with him, of all people! She looked sad when she said the last sentence and waited for him to say anything.  
"Well, I don't know the answer to that. I'm not the head master here. But if you're really that desperate to explore the castle, then we have to ask the head master first." There's nothing more she can ask for. Since she can't fight her self more, she hugged him tight. He was so stiff and he didn't know what to do. He was frozen in the spot and he was to shocked that some one will dare to hug him. He didn't know what to do so he just raised his hands above her. When she released him, she was blushing and she was wiping a few tears in her face. He quickly recovered and said in his usual voice,  
"Is that really a big deal to explore this castle?"  
"OF COURSE!" She shouted at her excitement. He rolled his eyes and glance at the clock. 'I think, its too late now to disturb the headmaster.' he thought.  
"We will talk to the head master tomorrow morning. I think, its better for us to sleep now. So...what are your plans now?" He glance at her and wonder if she's going to stay or going to leave.  
"Can I sleep here in your couch?"  
"If that's what you want." He stood up and wave for his wand and then the couch expand. He walked to his bed room and grab a blanket and toss it to her. She giggled when the covers was tossed in her face while he raise his eye brow at her.  
"Thank you and good night." She said while he just nod and made his way back again in his room. When the doors were close, he pulled off his clothes leaving his trousers only. He quickly scan the book shelf. When he spotted the right book he wants, he pulled it and lay down in his bed. The only light in his room was the lamp in his bed side table. The title of the book is "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." He wanted to make sure if what he thought is correct. In the book, it said "The oldest recorded merpeople were known as sirens (Greece) and it is in warmer waters that we find the beautiful mermaids for frequently depicted in Muggle literature and painting. The selkies of Scotland and the Merrows of Ireland are less beautiful, but they share that love of music which is common to all merpeople."  
He wondered how come a siren can transform into a human. She was clearly a siren as she said and she was different to the one who lives in the black lake. He know how a merpeople looks like under the lake, but how did a siren went to that lake? He put the book in his table know that there will be no answers there. Suddenly, he remembered that there was a book that can help him. he quickly stand up and made his way in his book shelf again. He traced the back of the books as he scan them. Suddenly, he found he book he was looking for. He pulled it also and made his way again in his bed. The book was heavy, old and thick. It was covered in leather and the title of the book was "Rare Animals and Creatures."The author was anonymous He quickly opened the book and search for merpeople or sirens. Suddenly, he found the right page and quickly read it. He was shock to see that it was possible for a siren to transform into a human. The book said, "Sirens were different from merpeople. They were beautiful and can transform into a human as they went out of the water. At first, they can only last for one hour above the water but as they went out of the water everyday, the hours became longer until they can last long without water. But there were reports that a siren die out of water and was turn into ashes. They can fall in love with humans. If they both fall in love with each other, the curse of being a siren will disappear. It was in the studies that being a siren was only curse and only true love can make it disappear." When he finished reading the book, he was so shocked that he almost let the book fall to the ground. He was worried at her 'but why?'. There were still a lot of questions in his mind and he didn't know if he can sleep with out answering them.  
As the time went by, he can't still sleep so he decided to visit her. He slowly crept out his bed and grab a white shirt. He pulled it on and slowly opened his door. She was laying in the couch. She was covered by the blanket and his hair was all over the pillow. He didn't know if she was sleeping or not so he walked slowly towards her and slowly sat down in the floor in front of the fire. He startled a bit when he heard a soft voice.  
"Why are you still awake?" Without looking at her, he replied,  
"Can't sleep. Can I ask you questions?" She slowly sat in the couch and said to him,  
"Sure. You can sit here if you want." He stand up and sat beside her. He took a deep breath before answering.  
"Are you alone in the black lake? What is the light I saw yesterday?" The two of them gaze at the fire dancing in front of them.  
"For the first question, I live with my friends, the merpeople. I don't know who my family was. The light you saw was the means of communication for us. One of my friends called me yesterday."  
"Where is your family and how come you live in there?"  
"I don't know where my family is. I just swim and swim and swim. Even if I know that the water was not appropriate for me, I just endure it for the sake of my friends." They were silent until he spoke again.  
"So..how many hours can you last with out water?"  
"I don't know. Hey, how did you know about that?" She looked at him.  
"Books, of course." He also looked at her in the same time. Their eyes lock and for the first time, they felt something different. She blushed and he quickly look away.  
"I guess I can sleep now." He said and he stoop up and leave. When he reached the door, he said softly, "Good night." even if it was barely a whisper, she still heard it. When he was gone, she stared at the fire and think of any things.  
'Why did I like to see him always? To hear his silky voice? Why did I felt different when he was around? I only met him yesterday but its like were friends for a long time. Okay, admit it, you always spy on him every time he was outside. You wanted to talk to him ever since you saw him but you only gathered your courage yesterday. When he mentioned your family, you miss them and didn't know what to do, but his presence was comforting, in a way that...hey, What was wrong with her?' she thought as she lay down again, closed her eyes and think for the first time she was going to sleep above the water.  
When the morning came, he was the first to wake up again. Even if he was lack of sleep, he can still think clear and he was ready for the day. He was always lack of sleep so he was used to it. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see her in the couch in different angle, like she was in pain. He quickly ran towards her and carry her. He know the answer without looking at her. He slammed the door to his bathroom with his foot and wave his wand towards the bath tab and murmured ' Aguamenti'.Suddenly, the bath tab was full of water and he lowered her slowly. Her eyes was closed but he can see she was in pain. When she was in the water, knowing that she will transform in any seconds, he quickly pulled her pants down without looking at her, just focusing in pulling it off. Suddenly, her feet glowed and then transform into tails. He was shocked to see her in that form. When she opened her eyes, they were still that hazel brown color but her ears were different. The only thing she felt in that time was she was scared. Scared that he will go away when he see her in that form. She relished the water and when she was satisfied, sat down in the tab. She stared at him for a while, afraid of what he was going to say. So, she said softly,  
"I can go out now." She wanted to stand up but she still have her tails. Knowing that she can't go out of it alone, he slowly carried her again to the couch. She gasped as he carried her outside the bathroom. Her mouth drop open when he ask in a silky voice,  
"Why didn't you call me when it begin? And please, shut your mouth." She bit her lip from embarrassment and when she was sitting in the couch, he covered her tails with the blanket and waved his wand to dry her hair and shirt.  
"I-I..."She was lost for words and didn't know what she's going to say to him. Her tails starting to be her feet again. Knowing that she can't answer him, added,  
"Were going to meet the head master after breakfast. Since it was Saturday I can show you the whole castle. But after that, I have a work to do."  
"T-Thank you. B-But, aren't you afraid of me?"  
"Afraid of you? Of course not, you insolent woman. I will never be afraid of someone." She smiled at him, he then called for a house elf to bring them food. Before the food appear, he went to his room again and transfigured some of his clothes for her. He went back at her and handed the clothes to her as the foods arrived.  
"Wear this after we finish our breakfast." She smiled and gladly took the clothes from him.  
"Thank you."  
"How many times did you have to say thank you?" She only smiled at him and started to eat their food. They eat eggs and bread, drink coffee together and when they were finish, she went to his room to change clothes, while he took the shower and changed his clothes too. Her black shirt was enough to cover her legs, so she didn't wear any pants when she went to change again. Sh came out with a black shirt again, but with a jeans fitting her.  
"It was still early, but I think the head master is up now." They trek to the head master's office in silence. She was busy looking around in awe. They reached the gargoyle, he said the password to it in a whisper and it came alive. She gasped in amazement, but didn't ask him about it, knowing there's a lot of wonder in the castle. When they reached the door, he knock, and then they heard a soft voice, saying "Enter." They entered the room, she was behind him, still looking around.  
"Ah, my boy, to what do I awe this visit in the morning? It seems you're not alone. Good morning to both of you. Please have a seat." The old man smiled at the both of them as he stand to greet them.  
"It will not be long. Head master, this is Aqua. She's a..." He looked at her and wondered if she's going to tell the head master about her condition.  
"Good morning head master. I am Aqua and I'm a siren." She waited for him to say something because she was afraid he don't want to talk to someone like her.  
"A siren?" The eyes of the old man twinkle in amazement.  
"I met her at the black lake. She was wondering if she can explore the castle. I will accompany her in her staying here." He said in a bored tone and it seems that his mood changed when he was with the old coot.  
"Of course, she can. Its my pleasure to meet you young lady. But, I was wondering, why are you in the black lake?"  
"I think, its none of your business Albus. Now, please excuse us, we have a lot more important things to do." He said in annoyed tone and she was shocked at what he said.  
"Sorry head master for what he said but..." She was interrupted by the head master in a soft voice.  
"Its okay Ms. Aqua. I hope you'll have a good day." He bowed at the head master showing respect and quickly went out leaving her behind.  
"Thank you head master. What's wrong with him?"  
"Not a problem. Enjoy your staying here and please take care of him for me." He didn't answer her question instead, he smiled at her.  
"OF course. Thank you. Bye." With that, she then turned to the door, leaving the head master alone.  
She spotted him standing outside. She can feel than he was in the bad mood, so they just walk in silence. Being Snape he was, he only accompany her in walking. He don't want to tell her which room it was. He was still upset with Albus so he just preferred silence. When it was time for lunch, they went back to the dungeons and to his room to eat. After they ate, she went to his bathroom to have a nice water. She put out all her clothes before she lay down at the tab. When she was satisfied, she crawled out the tab and waited her feet to appear.  
When she was ready for another walk, she gathered all her courage and ask him,  
"What's your problem with the head master?" He was satisfied with their walk. They walk in comfortable silence and he was glad that she didn't ask him about their encounter with the head master. But when she came out the bath room, she ask him about it.  
"Its none of your business. Now, what do you want to do?" She was hurt a bit by his answer, but she shrugged it off and tried to push away her curiosity.  
"Can we continue our walk?"  
"If that's what you like." They explore the other parts of the castle. When they meet other people, they gave them curious glances. She just smiled at them and knowing Snape is not the right person to mess up with, they just looked at the pairs in wonder. Luckily, they didn't encounter any staff because they were all busy. When it was a bit dark, he brought her to the astronomy tower. She was amaze at how tall the building was. She gaze at the window and amaze at what a beautiful scene it was.  
"Wow. This is beautiful." She said as she went to the window. He didn't reply to her. He just gazed at her back and wondered why he was doing it. Hanging out with a complete stranger. When she turned back at him, their eyes locked and the both of them felt something different. He took a slow step towards her with out leaving her eyes and he didn't know what comes to his mind when he did some thing he never expect. He lowered his face, closed his eyes and kissed her in the lips softly. Her eyes widen and felt her heart skip a beat. She never felt so much happiness like this. When he came back to his senses, his eyes widen too and quickly pull away from her. The both of them were shocked, but she gathered all her courage and this time, she kissed him. She wanted to cherish it. At first, he didn't replied to her kiss, but when his heart hammered at his chest, and he felt they were alone in the world, he kissed her back. Their kiss was full of emotions. When they pulled away, they gazed at each others eyes.  
"Hey, I never felt it before!" She suddenly exclaimed causing him to laugh.  
"You're so weird, you know." They both laugh and then retrieve for the night.

After that kiss, they became more close. They face their problem together. All is well between the two of them. He teach her everything about the wizarding world, she learn different kinds of spell and potion. He told him everything about his life and every thing about being a double agent. He confess to her how he fall in love with his best friend, how his world crushed when she died and how he redeem his self from the wrong choice he made. The cursed was lifted from her when they confessed their feeling with each other before the war. It was midnight and they were walking near the lake.  
"I love you!" She suddenly exclaimed as she hug him tight.  
"I love you too." He said softly as he hugged her back. After that, they kissed again and then cherish their wonderful night.

When the war came, he was summoned by Voldemort. She watch him fall and gave the Potter kid his memory. He was her soul mate so she made every thing she can do to save him. She apparated the both of them to their home in Spinner's End. He brought her there last Christmas. He was dying but he gathered all his strength for her to stay alive. Since she know a lot about potions, she cured him for many weeks until he was well.  
Harry Potter cleared his name but he want a life away from the wizarding world, so he, together with her beloved, live in a far land and they live happily ever after.


End file.
